A Life to Remember
by Dancerchick0
Summary: Karen's Cousins come to visit her for the summer. But when they find out some tragic news about their family, they should of said good bye to home. Sorry.. I suck at summaries. xD RR Please!
1. A Life to Remember

**A Life to Remember**

Chapter 1

By: Rachel

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Andy(A/N: It's a girl, her real names Anneleise but her nicknames Andy), what time is it?" A girl with blonde hair retorted as she walked to her seat.

"2:30, don't get so antsy, Lily, the longer this takes the better." The girl sitting next to her said as she put her headphones on and turned on her C.D. player.

"I wasn't getting antsy, I was just wondering," Lily said fastening her seat belt.

Just then the flight attendant came on the speaker.

"Next stop Mineral Town!" She said in a happy, chipper voice.

"Someone's happy." Anneleise said softly to herself as the plane landed on the runway making the girl's heads go forward and then back.

"We have just landed in Mineral Town, you are free to go, have a nice day!" The flight attendant said as everyone stood up and grabbed their bags out of the top cabinets.

"Finally," An annoyed sounding voice came from in front of the plane.

The girls got off the plane and headed saw their cousin waiting for them.

"Karen!" Lily said running to her and embracing her into a tight hug.

"Karen," Anneleise said plainly.

"Andy," She said back looking at her.

"So how has my favorite cousin been?" Karen said teasing Anneleise and then giving her a quick hug and then walking back towards Lily.

"Just show us where were staying," Anneleise replied with smiling a little smile.

"Okay, whatever." Karen said walking back towards the front of the plane and heading straight.

The three walked less then a mile and walked past many houses and people on the way. Finally Karen came to a halt, which made Julie run into her on accident because she was looking at all the places.

"Okay!" Karen said turning towards a building, which now lay in front of her. "This is the Inn, Ann and her brother and dad work here. I've already got you a place and everything, just go check in and then meet me outside here in an hour." She said waving and then running off as the other two walked into the Inn.

"Why, hello there!" A girl with red hair in a braid greeted the two. "You guys must be Anneleise and Lily!" She said in a nice friendly voice.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Anneleise replied in kind of surprised voice.

"Well I'll tell you once I show you your room!" She said as she started to lead them up some stairs and then opened a door, which showed two beds a table and some chairs.

Anneleise threw her stuff down in a corner then jumped on one of the beds. Lily threw her stuff in another corner and sat down on the bed quietly.

"So, how'd you know our names?" Anneleise asked once again.

"Well your cousin Karen told me all about you two, and she booked your reservations here." Ann sat down on Anneleise's bed, which was closest to the door. "She sounds like she really likes you two."

"Yeah, she's really cool don't you think?" Lily said as she looked over at Anneleise. "I don't think she thinks much of Anneleise though, they're always getting into cat fights." She said, watching Julie nod her head.

"What time did we get here?" Anneleise asked looking at her C.D. player, which tells the time.

"I think it was around 3:00." Ann said looking down at her watch, which read 3:30.

"Karen said to meet her outside the Inn at 4." Lily said thinking for a second.

"Ok, well I'll let you two change or whatever and I'll see you in a second." Ann said leaving the room.

Anneleise walked into the bathroom and changed into her white-sleeved shirt and her black pants and then pulled her golden blonde hair into a ponytail and put on her white and silver shoes, she then put on her diamond necklace.

Meanwhile, Lily changed in their room into her dark green shorts and her dark green sleeveless shirt and her favorite hiking boots. She re-did her hair into her green bandana as her jade cross necklace swung back and forth on her neck.

Ann joined Lily and Anneleise again in their room then it turned to 4:00 the three girls walked outside to find Karen waiting for them.

"So Karen where are you taking them?" Ann asked Karen.

"I'm just showing them around the town you don't have to get all up in our business. "She said as Lily laughed a little thinking how much Karen and Anneleise were alike.

"Oh, ok," Ann said walking back inside slowly, "Bye," She said, her voice tone much more happy again.

"Later Ann!" Anneleise and Lily said in unison.

Karen, Lily, and Anneleise walked around the town for a while. "And this is where Popuri works. "Karen said stopping in front of the Poultry Farm.

Anneleise yawned. "Boring." She said loudly.

"You better be happy you have a tour guide," Karen yelled to Anneleise.

"Gosh, don't need to yell," Anneleise yelled back.

"NEITHER DO YOU!" Karen said practically screaming in Lily's ear.

"Oh gosh, not again." Lily said to herself as she walked off still hearing Karen and Anneleise fighting.

Lily walked around a while until she came to the woods. She walked through all the bush and finally came to a clearing. There was a nice small lake by it that she guessed was the Goddess pond that Karen talked about earlier. Lily walked a little farther and saw another lake not looking down at her feet she accidentally tripped over something.

"Sorry," A boys voice echoed through Lily's ears.

"Oh, that's alright," She said looking over towards the boy and straight into his eyes.

"You must be one of the new girls, I'm Jack." He says looking down at his feet and shuffling them.

Lily blushed a little.

"I'm... Lily." She said quietly.

Jack chuckled softly seeing her blush.

"I heard you have a twin sister, what's her name?" He asked looking back up at her.

"Her name's Andy, or Anneleise." She said.

"You have two?" Jack said snickering a little.

"No, just one, her names Julie but we call her Andy for short.' She said giggling a little. "But were Karen's cousins," She said quietly.

"Yeah I heard, so what are you doing out here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be with them?" Jack retorted.

"Oh... well they got into a little fight, and my ears are quite sensitive so I don't like all the yelling." Lily admitted.

"Want to sit down?" Jack asked gesturing with his hand to the ground.

"Sure, my feet were starting to hurt anyways."

"So, what brings you to Mineral Town?" Jack asked looking into the lake.

"Well I'm from Virginia and my dad decided since I haven't seen my cousin in a long time he would let Andy and I go visit her." She paused. "My dad doesn't really like us hanging around and really doesn't even like us." She looked at the ground.

"How could anybody not like you?" Jack asked smiling a bit.

Lily blushed again, but frowned.

"My mother died a few months ago, and he kind of blames us for that. I think he's just being quite stupid because we had nothing to do with my mother's death! "

"Well, it must be hard for him to go through something like that, I guess he just needs an excuse and chose you and your sister to blame," Jack said, he rubbed Lily's back comfortingly.

"I guess you're right, Jack. I may call dad tonight and talk to him, sort things through and stuff," she said.

"That'd be a smart idea, Lily." Jack looked down at his watch and stood up suddenly, "I should be getting back to my farm! I need to feed my animals and water some more crops still!"

Lily's eyes shone in delight.

"You have a farm? Oh, can I go with you? I love farms! The animals, plants, just being in touch with nature like that is wonderful!" she said, she stood up, her voice rang dreamily.

Jack laughed.

"Sure, come along with me, maybe you can help out!" he said, he started walking off, he looked over his shoulder, "Follow me!" And he ran off.

Lily laughed a bit and ran after him. Soon they reached Jack's Farm. Lily looked around in awe.

"Look at all of your animals and crops!" she said.

"You wanna take care of the sheep and cows?" Jack asked Lily.

"Of course!" she said.

"You've got a lot in store for you though, they have to be brushed, milked and clipped of their wool, you sure you can handle all that?" Jack asked as he pulled out the wool clippers, a milker, and a brush and handed them all to Lily. "The barn is just over there!"

"Okay!" Lily said and she walked off to start on her chores.

Lily had just finished brushing the cows and sheep when she heard Jack talking to someone in the front of his farm. She walked over to the side of the house and peeked around the corner seeing Karen and Julie.

"Hey Jack," Lily hears Karens voice. "Have you seen my cousin Lily?" Karen says.

"Yeah, she came to the farm with me," Jack says.

"This is Anneleise by the way, she's Lily's sister."

"Hi, So, what am I suppose to call you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Anneleise is good," She said watching his smirk come off his face.

"Well, Nice to meet you," Anneleise smiled a little.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Jack said as he started walking around to the corner of the house where Lily was standing and she now turned and ran back to where she last was.

"Well she ran away from us earlier, I'm not exactly sure why." Karen said looking straight at Jack.

"It's because of her ears, Karen we were bickering again." Julie said assuming that she was correct.

"Yeah, she's right." Jack said backing her up.

"Oh." Karen said quietly. "Then where is she?" She screamed looking a little scared thinking she might be hurt.

"Back here," Jack retorted walking towards the Chicken Coop.

They walked into a little barn and saw Lily picking up a chicken egg.

"Well, hello long time no see," Anneleise said smiling and then running to give her sister a hug. "We were scared you were hurt!"

"Yeah," Karen said.

"Well I'm ok," She said in a soft, kind voice.

"Well we better get going, I hear dinner calling us," Karen said pulling her two cousins out of the farm Anneleise watching Lily wave to Jack with a blush.

They ate dinner and talked all about their ride here and what they had been doing since the last time they saw each other.

"The farms have really changed a lot since we were last here," Lily said gently.

"Yeah, a whole ton, You know who I'd like to see tomorrow?" Anneleise added.

"Umm... who?" Karen said with a confused look on her face.

"Let's see, that girl with the long red hair!" Anneleise said with a big grin on her face. "The last time we saw her, her and I were becoming good friends!" She continued and then looked as if she was going to say something else but paused.

"If your talking about Ann-," Karen was cut off

"Ann! She's not the one that works at the Inn is she?" Anneleise said excitedly.

"Wow, does she always drink a lot like this and get hyper?" Karen whispered to Lily as she nodded.

"Yeah, about that," And the next moment Karen, Lily and Anneleise were walking out of the Bar and towards the Inn as Anneleise passed out.

When Anneleise woke up she screamed as she saw people leaning over her.

"What...what are you doing here?" She said looking astonished and watching all their faces change from surprised to even more surprised.

She stood up and started walking out of the Doctors office. When she got to the Inn she walked in and saw Ann talking to some cute boy which she hadn't seen yet but just snared at him.

She looked at Ann closely and then walked up to the counter next to the boy and Ann who were now arguing.

"Your not by any chance Ann Green," She paused still watching them fight. "Are you?" She continued as Ann looked over to you and smiled.

"Why yes I am!" She said happily as Anneleise ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Do you remember me?" She asked with a very happy smile on her face as she didn't even notice the boy staring at her.

"Yeah! DUH!" Ann yelled as Anneleise embraced her into another tight hug.

"You should of told me earlier, I didn't even remember you." She screamed as she looked at the boy to see him staring and then turned back to Ann. "Well I've got to go talk to my sister plus it's late so I'll see you in the morning?" She asked as if she didn't know the answer.

"Yeah silly now go talk to your sister or whatever." Ann said all big sisterish like as she watched Anneleise run up the stares by 2's.

Anneleise barged into Lily and her room to see Lily on the bed reading.

"Lily, I need to talk to you," Anneleise said looking innocent.

"What now?" She asked looking paranoid.

"Well," Anneleise looked at her suspiciously. "Do you like Jack or whatever his name is because it sure does seem like it," She said.

"Well... I... umm..." She paused and then looked down at her shoes.

"Ohhh, I knew it, am I good or am I good?" Anneleise laughed a little. "I know you do sis it's obvious, you waved to him and blushed and you talked to him about Karen tonight at dinner and you spent like 1 hour with him while me and Karen fought,"

"He was being nice to me and so it's ok to like a boy, your jealous, aren't you?" Lily said curiously.

"Me... jealous, no way." Anneleise said looking straight at her.

"Ok, whatever." Lily said laying back down. "Lights out, I'm tired." She said turning her light out as Julie did the same. "Goodnight," Lily said quietly.

"Night'" Anneleise said as they both went to sleep as their heads hit their pillows.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	2. Meeting New People

A/N: Hey everyone! I don't own any of these characters so yeah... Enjoy the story! Please Read and Review! (R/R)

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

At times I just want to scream. Well. I did. This morning when I woke up I couldn't find my necklace. I know I should have been wearing it to bed but my mom didn't like us doing that. She said it could choke us. Well this is all what happened...

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Meeting new People 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the worst day of my life. First off, I woke up this morning and I could NOT find my favorite necklace in the whole world. My 'dead' mother gave it to me and it's my most prized possession. I looked everywhere and couldn't find it. _

"LILY!" I screamed as I shook her to death trying to wake her up. Tears poured down my face as she finally looked at me.

"W-What happened?" She asked a little scared by what her sister looked like.

"M-My N-Necklace." I tried to spit out but was interrupted every time by my tears.

"From MOM?"

"Y-Yeah." I looked down at the ground scared.

"Well I didn't steal it, so don't blame me," Lily said also looking down at the ground.

I ran down stairs once I heard her say that. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. There it was. My necklace. In the hands of some town's person I've never seen before. I ran up to him and grabbed the necklace he had been studying hard.

"THAT'S MINE!" I yelled as he looked up at me and I hit him in the stomach watching him fall to the ground.

Lily walked out of the bedroom and ran down the stairs hearing her sister yell. "Andy (Anneleise)?" She asked quietly looking at the boy on the ground then back up at me. "What happened?" she asked as I looked at her and then ran up the stairs crying even harder now.

I ran into my room and slammed the door and locked it. Hoping no one would come upstairs. I jumped onto my bed and cried for a while.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

Lily looked at the boy on the ground as he sat up slowly and then fell back down. Ann ran over to him as she walked into the kitchen.

"Cliff? What happened to you?" Ann said looking at him standing next to Lily who looked just as frightened as he was. Cliff made a little breathing noise but then fell back onto his back and opened his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said the breathe taken out of him.

"Ok," Ann said as she skipped back to where they served breakfast.

"What will it be?" She asked Lily who had just walked up and sat down.

"I'm worried about my sister," She said facing Ann.

"Well that's not on the menu, but I can try to make one," Ann said laughing at her own joke.

"Ann, seriously, She seemed so mad."

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you want me to go check on her?" Ann asked putting her arm on Lily's shoulder.

"I'm her sister, I think I should," Lily stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Ok, well good luck!" Ann said sighing as she watched Lily walk up the stairs.

Lily got to Anneleise's and hers room and tried to open it. Noticing that it was locked she knocked only to here her sisters voice say '_GO AWAY!'_ She hesitated slightly and then began to speak.

"Anneleise, I want to talk to you," She said quietly.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Anneleise yelled with what seemed like a broken heart.

"Why are you so mad anyways?" She asked a little sterner. She heard footsteps and then an unlocked sound and then saw her sisters red face.

"Because someone snuck into our room last night and stole MY necklace." She said in what seemed like a calmer voice.

"Anneleise, Shit happens, And your going to have to deal with it," Lily said looking her sister straight in the eyes then watching her sisters look onto the ground.

Surprised by her sister swearing Anneleise said, "I know, it's just it reminds me so much of mom and I would hate to lose it because it's the last aspect of her life that I have with me. "A tear fell from her face.

"Ok, Well you've got to cheer up!" Lily said happily, it's sunny outside and it'll be nice!" She said with a grin from ear to ear.

Anneleise laughed a little as her tan face came back to her.

"You can't mope around all day!" Lily said. "Let's go get breakfast, I'll race you down there!" Lily said happily.

Anneleise started running down the hall. "You know I'm faster!" She said as she turned a corner and sprinted down the stairs. She stopped and screamed in cheer as Lily came down after her.

Ann ran over and hugged her as she hugged her back.

"I hate to see people sad," Ann said laughing a little. They talked for a little while when the boy that Anneleise had punched earlier walked up to them and sat down across from Anneleise.

It was silent.

"Hey Listen," He said breaking the silence.

"I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say!" Anneleise shot at him then stood up. "EVER!" She yelled as she walked to the kitchen and put on an apron.

Ann looked at the boy with a stern look as she watched Lily run after her sister.

"What did you do to her?" Ann said madly.

"I didn't do anything," Cliff said trying to act sweet.

"Listen CLIFF," Ann said loudly, "I don't like people who hurt my friends, therefore I do not like you!" Ann said standing up and then walking off turning around only to give Cliff one painful look.

Cliff sat there for a while as the watch the three girls cook and laugh.

"Wow, I wonder how I hurt her so much," He thought to herself then started to daydream about Anneleise. "She has such a nice smile," He said quietly to himself then snapped out of it. "This girl punched my in the stomach earlier! How can I be attracted to her?" He said quietly as he watched her walk out of the kitchen still laughing. Not noticing he was staring at her he suddenly heard Ann screaming at him.

"EEWW!" He heard her scream as he stopped daydreaming noticing he was drooling.

"Sorry," Cliff said slowly as he noticed Anneleise wasn't even looking at him.

The three sat down at one table and started whispering and laughing.

"No way!" He heard Anneleise yell as she then whispered something else.

"So, he's the boy you were flirting with that one day I passed out," Anneleise said quietly so he couldn't hear.

"Yeah!" And said really loud as Anneleise and Lily both put their fingers on their lips and shushed her.

Julie turned around and looked at him then turned back around quickly and looked at her watch.

"11:00, wow, we've gotten a lot done today," Julie said aloud.

"So do you two want me to show you the rest of the town or not? I can get you more clothes and we can get lunch and meet some people." Ann said as they all stood up and left.

They walked out the door and walked over to where the library was. Maria was standing infront of it and walked back inside.

"That's Maria, she works at the library, she's going out with Harris the mailman and yeah..." She said as they walked up to the library and walked in.

"Hey Maria," Ann said loudly as Maria greeted them.

"Hey, aren't you that girl that passed out that one night?" Maria said pointing to Anneleise.

"Umm... Yeah..." Anneleise said looking at the ground.

"I'm Anneleise by the way, or Andy," She said looking back up at Maria.

"Isn't, A-Andy a b-boy's name?" She asked studdering a little.

"I guess so, but I don't care." Anneleise said grinning.

"Oh, and I'm Lily," Lily said shaking Maria's hand.

"I'm Anneleise's twin sister," She said quietly.

"And were Karen's cousins!" Anneleise said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well we've got to go now Maria, We'll see you around!" Ann said as she opened the door.

"B-bye." Maria said slowly as she watched them walk out the door.

Next the three walked to the doctors office where the doctor and Elle work.

They walked in noticing Elle in what looked like a nurses outfit.

"Hey Elle!" Ann practicly screamed as she scared the living daylights out of her.

"Oh, Hi Ann. "she said calmly.

"I wanted you to meet..." She paused.

"Anneleise, and..." Anneleise said.

"Lily," Lily said quietly.

"Well nice to meet you." Elle said. A muffeled voice then called from the back "Elle! I need help back here!" The doctor yelled to her as she ran back to the back and the three of them left for their next stop... THE BEACH!

They walked all the way to the beach and then stripped down into their bathing suits. Ann was wearing a yellow one, Anneleise was wearing a brown one with a Hawaiian background and Lily was wearing a light blue one.

The three dove into the chilling water and noticed that there was someone in it. He came above the surface as the three girls in their bikinis screamed. It turned out to be Kai.

"Oh la la!" He said allowed which made them blush a little.

"KAI!" Ann screamed just as Anneleise kicked him from under the water which made him scream and run out of it.

They were not waist deep in the water as they bodysurfed and surfed a little.

"Wow!" Ann yelled to Anneleise who had just finished. "Your good at that," She said as Anneleise paddled toward them.

"I practice," She said with a laugh of enjoyment. "I'm going to go tan now I'll talk to you guys later!" Anneleise said running into shore.

She rolled out her towel and started reading when she was just getting into her book someone walked in and handed her a note. It was Kai.

"Hey, umm... some dude, who wants to remain anonymous wanted me to give this to you." Kai said as he handed her the letter as the two other girl ran out of the water.

"OHH! Someone's got a secret admirer," Ann said taunting her.

"What does it say what does it say?" Ann yelled.

"I'm not telling," Anneleise said hiding it as Ann dove in trying to look at it.

"Oh well," She said as she rolled out her towel as Lily did the same, not noticing Kai sit there watch them read/tan.

Later, they all went back home and ate dinner, at Karens house and then went back to the Inn... Like the note said, Anneleise headed out of the house towards the mountains at 8 o'clock.

Anneleise finally made it to the mountains where she waited for about 2 minutes when she saw a shadow approaching her. It came closer and closer until she could finally make out how it was... CLIFF!

She stood up getting ready to walk away when he stopped her by coming infront of her.

"wait, I really want to talk to you," He said as he pulled her hand down to make her sit.

"I'm really super sorry, I didn't mean to," He said as watched her head turn away from his.

"I found in on the floor in the kitchen and I picked it up, I promise I didn't take it from your room!" He said loudly making it echo a little which made her turn towards him.

"Look, I really didn't that's when you saw me looking at it," I was trying to figure who's it was when I remembered that it was yours,"

"You never saw me before that!" Anneleise yelled as she turned her head back the other way.

"Yeah I did, the night you passed out," He said softly which made her turn back towards him. He started to move closer to her and then made their lips lock. Anneleise stood up noticing what he was doing and slapped him. She walked out on him as he chased after her a little then yelled a quiet 'sorry'.

Anneleise stomped back to her room where she found her sister and Ann talking quietly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked making them turn their heads immediately and stop talking.

"Heh... Hi Anneleise," Ann said lying down on the bed.

"Is something... wrong?" Anneleise asked walking up to them and stomping her foot.

"Nothing's wrong," Lily said quietly.

"Oh, ok, whatever," She said sitting down on her bed. "I'm really tired so if you don't mind, could you go somewhere else to talk?"

"Oh, Yeah." Ann said as both of the girls stood up and walked out of the room.

Anneleise changed into her grey silky pajama pants and her grey tank top and laid down and closed her eyes and went started dream a little.

She saw her old boyfriend John running in a field of flowers and then saw her running towards her as it changed to a black thundering scene where she saw her, soaking wet and John in another girls car, kissing her.

She remembered watching her go away and then walking up to John and punching him.

Her eyes popped open as she saw her clock said 12:30 and Lily was lying in her bed, sleeping. She closed her eyes once more and then decided to take a shower. When she finally finished she listened to soothing music and fell back to sleep.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

_Ok, well I'd give that a rating of a c. That day was the worst, but it still passed! _

_-Anneleise_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

A/N: WELLLLL How'd you like it? Please Review! Oh, and next chapter will be partly Lily's POV! Tell me how that sounds! Thanks!

dancerchick


End file.
